Current Events
This page is for all current events in the Tri-Unum Alliance - or at least, everything that is common knowledge. Top-Secret information need not be posted here... Fleet Tri-Unum *Fighting against the Energen in the Andromeda, Triangulum, and Milky Way galaxies, and mobilizing to take out superfleets *The Cantus Project Monsteara *Experimenting with planar conversion *In a recent press conference, Kavanokt reaffirmed that Kun'delrún will be available in approximately 12 billion Monstearian years. The populace is urged to be patient for eternal bliss. *Conservative Monstearian populace in uproar over a leaked Agravo project involving mind-control of Sun Wurms and other living entities. Many fear a situation like the Tharian Military may emerge. *Monstearian Royal Army angered at the Adrasi Conglomerate, which has secretly been attempting to reverse-engineer Monstearian CRW's. Maxim-Cre *AE Project *"Exo-Galaxa" has began its first and final voyage *Maxim-cre have developed a new technology known as the Matter Manipulator Nyrons *Tensions have risen on a colonial planet due to the governor of the planet. *Conscription has been issued. *Colonized planets are established as offical Nyron territory, trading and transportation lanes are being established. *The population cap has been raised to 20,000,000,000 due to the above statement, citizens rejoice and repopulate. Torgaunts *Starting to reclaim all of the planets that had once been taken over by the Chromes. *New Chaotic element discovery known as Nazar, and making new ways to incorperate it into weapons. *Establish colonies on new planets. *Trying to slowly, but surely, find ways to wipe out the Energen. *Working on Torgaunt Mother ship, estimated to be finished in 9,998 Earth years. *New ship models are under construction, their sole purpose to wipe out the Energen. *Torgaunts are currently removing all Torgaunt colonies and ships from the Sculptor Galaxy, due to random attacks. *All major fleets have been recalled to the Torgaunt home planets, due to estimated Energen attacks. Energen *New models now immune to 'allergy' *Evidence points towards massive superfleets and at least three Warworlds roaming the Triangulum, Andromodea, and Milky Way galaxies---three warworlds confirmed. One has appeared in orbit above each of the major nations planets excluding Earth. Kryarks *Still in hiding on Cantus. Other Kryark invasion forces unknown to FTU. *Now known that they are researching Theoite and Antitheoite. Current possibility of exploitation discovery: 0.01% Black Raptors *Have ended their seclusion and have launched the largest offensive they can against the Extramam terrorists, it is uknown why they are doing this but reports say that the Black Raptors will stop at nothing to destroy them. *Have revealed their true intention as a new faction for the maxim-cre. The largest black raptor fleet on record has appeared above Primus to defend it against the aproaching warworld. This fleet is lead by Praetor Curshon aparently also the admiral of the Black Raptor forces. Other *New alien discovered floating in space, weaponry similar to Maxim-cre crystallum *Monsteara, Nyrons, amd FTU have joined the war in the Pisces Dwarf *Moon spotted to collide into a planet in a distand system. Estimated time to impact: Three days. *Elements are still dead *Several planets in the Pisces Dwarf and Triangulum Galaxy (Atelia Galaxy) have gone entirely silent. Investigation teams report that entire solar systems have frozen over and now stand entirely still. * Arkanianes have fully expanded into the Aques Dwarf Galaxy. They also would like to prove their loyalty to the Tri unum by joining the war in the Pisces Galaxy. *Torgaunt expeditions into the Sculptor Galaxy have abruptly disappeared. Torgaunts have confirmed that their expeditions were lost in battle. *Torgaunts have confirmed, that the, last ship that disappeared was currently holding 3 Nova missiles. The Nova Missiles are still unacounted for.